degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SabrinaPanda/How My Past Week Went
~I probably won't be checking for typos and this isn't in order at all~ Hmm...where to start, where to start? I started to write a play.....just for fun. Nothing huge. I had to sing my 3rd solo song in 5th period i think Tuesday & got an A.....yay! We're gonna sing them again for our parents (but all as a group & w/ a choreographed dance) on the 4th. -Le gulp!- Finally got my Halloween costume yesterday after I saw Paranormal Activity 3 AT NIGHT. Yeah, I'm pretty bad. Lol. I got my fave candy EVER!!! Party City has the best candy!! (If you're wondering, my fave candy is Sixlets, google them xD I don't think they're that common) Yayy!! I was gonna go to my friend's Halloween party but she wanted me to invite another girl from our school & i was like, 'Dude, I don't have her number." She gave me her number & she was like, 'do it or dont come' so i didn't go. Whatever. My mom wants me to do work this weekend. Psh, it's the weekend of HALLOWEEN, no way. xD We can wear our costumes at school I can't wait to wear mine! I have the best black lipstick ever.....(I'm a vampire-type thing. I wanted to be Eli, but i didn't have time to put everything together and find everything. I should make a Degrassi Halloween/regular costumes/merch/accessories/everything else store so it would make our lives easier.) AAND, lol if we go to the quad area durng nutrition & lunch, people will be taking pix of our costumes & we'll be in the yearbook, so...yay. I had a student council/Advisory council meeting yesterday & the next one is Nov. 18 (we do one every month on a different Friday)--the same day Nowhere to Run airs on Teennick! Hopefully It'll be better the 3rd time I see it cuz it'll actually be on my TV. Where would we be without: *Friends (best friends) *and Singing?? Like, I love both of those things. Aaah, love my life right now. Omg I went to Winchell's and just as I left, I saw cops and a helicopter there and there was D-R-A-M-A from what I could see :O I was thinking: "DRUGS" the whole time. Lol I watch too much Degrassi..... My friend (Same 1 as about 15 lines up) stole my other friend's watch & it was too funny until she narked. That girly girl. Lol she think's I'M girly. She thinks the girl who played soccer with all guys and 2 coaches in 4th grade and some of 3rd girly? That's not all, lol. I would never wear pink, I usually don't wear purple unless my mom forces me aka I have nothing else to wear, and she thinks that just because I have Orange Crush lip gloss. It's the BEST lip gloss ever imo, and that's not my fault xD I went to my old school yesterday (I had to miss 6th period or else I wouldn't be able to go there) and saw all my old friends!! We were all gonna meet up at the Halloween fair, and it was awesome! I had to take a picture w/ some dudes tho. :/ lol talk about awkward.... Okay, I think that's it! Sorry if I bored ya! I'm making a blog post with some confessions and facts about me after this one....so keep ur eyes open for that one. <333 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts